Gwevin Shots
by Super-Midget-Ninja1990
Summary: One-shots of Gwevin. Also some Manlen shots too. I do not own Ben 10
1. Mission: Date

_**Okay warning - this story is really long. It's 12 pages in word. There's only one swear word in it but other than that it's all Gwevin. This particular story takes place in Above & Beyond & before Vendetta. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved typing it. One More thing ~ I do not own Ben 10 or The Princess Bride**_

* * *

It was an early Friday night. Ben, Gwen & Kevin were waiting in Max's plumber's head quarters waiting for orders. Even though Gwen could be patient, the two boys could not even stand not doing anything for two minutes.

"What's taking grandpa so long?" Ben asked slightly annoyed.

"Ben do you even know how grandpa gets his orders?" Gwen asked him

"No but…"

"Then button it Tennyson cause here he is." Kevin said noticing that Max had now entered the room looking at a sheet of paper.

"Good news kids. There are no reports coming in from anywhere so you have tonight off."

"Alright I can watch the Sumo Slammers marathon tonight." Ben said in triumph

"Sorry Ben but I need you for another mission."

"Aww man. What's the mission?" Ben said in defeat. He was never going to watch his precious Sumo Slammers.

"Well I believe that the Plumber's Helpers are ready to go to the Plumber's Academy but I need to put them to a test to make sure that they are ready to become Plumbers." Max explained

"Are Gwen & Kevin going to be helping?"

"Nope. They're going to be half-across the galaxy on another mission." Max said winking at Gwen & Kevin.

"Oh I get it." Gwen said

"I don't." Ben said in confusion

"What's not to get Tennyson? If they call us we'd just be doing the job for them rather then them doing it themselves." Kevin explained to Ben

"Oh I get it now. So what do I have to do with that grandpa?"

Gwen looked at her watch. It read 7:00pm. She had karate practice at 7:30pm. She needed to leave now if she wanted to get there in time.

"Sorry grandpa. I got to go. I have karate practice in half an hour."

"Wait up Gwen. I'll give you a ride there since I'm not _needed_ here _tonight_." Kevin said smugly.

"Lucky." Ben said bitterly. He then turned to Max. "So grandpa what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Well I need you to attack me because you're going to be out of control…" Max started explaining to Ben

Kevin raced out to his green and black car & saw Gwen was already in her usual seat. He hopped into his car, started the engine & drove off to the old gym where Gwen's karate practice was held.

The drive was pretty quiet. Neither teen spoke a word to each other. This was the first Friday they had off in months & had no idea how they wanted to spend it. Kevin could not stand the silence in his car. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Gwen."

"Yeah Kev?"

"What are you doing after karate practice?"

"Umm I was going to hit the books again."

Kevin groaned. That's all Gwen did. Look through one book after the other to find a cure for him. He decided right then that she needed a break.

"Well what if we saw a movie instead?"

"There's nothing out at the moment that I want to see but it is a very sweet gesture Kevin." Gwen said putting her hand on Kevin's hand. With his I.D. mask on, Kevin could feel his cheeks starting to go red when Gwen touched him.

"What if I brought a bunch of DVD's over and we watch them? I don't want you staying up so late trying to find a spell for something that's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless Kevin. I _will_ find a way to change you back." Gwen said sternly

Kevin smiled. He should've known better. It would take a lot more to convince Gwen that something was hopeless.

"Anyway you're having a break Gwen. I'll pick you up after karate and we can go to your place or mine & watch DVD's." Kevin said as they pulled into the street of the old gym. They were ten minutes early. Kevin parked his car in front of the old gym. He turned to face Gwen. She was looking at him; beaming happily.

"It sounds like fun Kevin. I'll let my parents know you're coming over. Although I hope you don't mind, could we watch my favourite movie first?"

"As long as it isn't that vampire movie or some other chick flick that's cool."

Gwen smiled at Kevin. She kissed Kevin on the cheek before exiting the car.

"I'll call my parents now & see you in an hour."

Gwen pulled out her mobile & dialed her home number as she walked to the entrance of the old gym. Kevin watched her enter the gym. He couldn't help but zone out from the world every time he was with Gwen. She was his everything; he loved her so much but he could never tell her. He wasn't very good at explaining how he felt but with Gwen he wanted to tell her everything. He snapped out of his phase and drove off to his home. He ran inside and nearly knocked over his mum.

"Kevin? What's the big rush?"

"Sorry mum." Kevin helped his mum & checked that she was ok. "I'm going to be out late so…"

"How late?"

"Maybe after eleven o'clock. Why?" He started going through their collection of DVD's

"I want you home by 10:30pm. Don't you have plumbers business tonight? Or a mission?"

"Nope Gwen & I have the night off so we were going to have movie night at her place."

"I see. Is this the Gwen you always talk about dear?

"Yes mum."

"I want to meet her & her parents."

Kevin froze at hearing the word "parents". He had meet Gwen's parents once before. He slowly turned towards his mum still stunned by the word.

"Uhh you don't need to do that. Besides Gwen is really smart & strong…"

"And you're completely smitten by her. I remember when I was your age & completely in love with your father."

Kevin paused what he was doing & looked at his mother. She was off in her own world remembering the memories of herself & Devin. Kevin went back to looking for DVD's but gave up.

"I have nothing to take over. All I have are horror & action movies."

"What about a nice romantic comedy?"

"No thanks mum."

"It was just a suggestion. What's wrong with those DVD's?"

"Gwen doesn't like horror movies cause she thinks they're unrealistic & action movies are too violent for her."

"Aren't you just the gentleman? Not taking any of your favourite movies because your girlfriend doesn't like them. That's such a gentleman thing to do. What time do you have to pick her up?"

Kevin checked his mobile which read the time of 8:10pm.

"Oh no I'm going to be late. Bye mum I'll call you later. Love you." Kevin said running through the door. He got into his car and drove off towards the old gym.

He arrived at the old gym just in time as Gwen was walking out of practice. She jumped into the car & the two teens headed towards Gwen's house.

* * *

They arrived at Gwen's house ten minutes later. Before either teen entered Gwen's house, Gwen's plumbers badge started to beep with an incoming message.

"This is Gwen."

"Gwen its Pierce. We need your help. Ben's out of control & is attacking Max on a satellite."

"Sorry Pierce. Kevin & I are on a mission. We're half across the galaxy. I don't think we're going to be able to make it back in time. Your team will have to deal with Ben but we'll try & get to you as soon as we can."

"Okay. Thanks Gwen."

Gwen turned off her badge so there would be no other interruptions. She turned to Kevin & the two teens burst into laughter.

"I can't believe they bought that!" Gwen said through the giggle fits.

"I know."

The front door opened with Frank Tennyson standing in the way looking at the two teens in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Plumbers joke dad. You wouldn't get it." Gwen said trying her best not to laugh.

Frank looked at Kevin who was still laughing from the message. When he noticed Frank looking at him, he straightened up & became quiet.

"Uhh hello Mr. Tennyson. I won't be staying too late as my mum is expecting me home by 10:30pm."

"Alright then. Gwen you'll have to use the T.V. set in the rumpus room. There's some new show your mother wants to watch so the big T.V. has been taken."

"That's ok dad. Come on Kev."

Gwen took Kevin's hand & led him inside. They passed the kitchen & went into a small room which had a pool table, T.V. & DVD player set up. There were two couches; Kevin sat down on one of them; almost getting sucked into it.

"Whoa! What's up with this couch Gwen?"

"It used to be Ken's. I'll go get the DVD & make us some popcorn."

Gwen left the room leaving Kevin to explore it. He stood up & checked out the pool table. It looked like it was an old table or maybe it hadn't been used in a long time as it was covered in dust. He found some cupboards & opened them. It was full of old board games. Board games he hadn't seen since he was little. He could smell the popcorn from the kitchen. His mouth watered. He loved anything Gwen cooked; he told her once that she should be a chef when she brought him some cookies. Of course she had told him that cooking wasn't really her thing but thanked him for the compliment all the same.

Gwen re-entered the room with a big bowl of popcorn & the DVD. Kevin walked over to the popcorn & began to eat it. He then saw the DVD. Gwen handed it to him.

"The Princess Bride?" Kevin asked with a mouthful of popcorn

"It's my favourite."

Kevin swallowed the popcorn & turned the DVD over so he could read the blur.

"A young boy with the flu, his granddad reads him The Princess Bride. A girl named Buttercup who is the most beautiful woman in the world. Well I think they got that part wrong cause Gwen Tennyson is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are so corny Kevin." Gwen said grabbing some popcorn & flicking a piece towards Kevin's head. It hit his forehead & fell on the DVD. Kevin picked it up & ate it.

"I maybe corny but I'm telling the truth. Anyway umm there's a guy named Westley, evil prince & henchmen. Gwen are you sure this isn't a chick flick?"

"Yes Kev. Besides there's action in this."

"I thought you didn't like action movies."

"I don't but I make an exception for this movie."

Gwen took the DVD out of its case and placed it in the player. She turned the T.V. on & sat down on the other couch next to the sinking couch. Kevin sat beside her holding the bowl of popcorn.

Gwen it the play button on the controller & the movie began to play.

* * *

Within the first minute of the movie Kevin burst into laughter from the grandfather's entrance to his sick grandson's room. Gwen looked at him confused; what was so funny?

When he noticed Gwen looking at him; Kevin explained why he burst into laughter.

"Look its Ben & Max."

"Are you putting people we know into this movie for your own humor?"

"Yes." Kevin said putting on his devilish grin.

Gwen groaned. _"Sometimes I have to remember why I love him so much"_ she thought to herself. She placed her hand in Kevin's. Kevin could feel his cheeks starting to go red again.

Four minutes into the movie & Kevin burst into laughter again.

"Oh my gosh! This kid is exactly like Ben. He can't stand kissing of any kind. Aww man this movie's going to be great."

"Which character do you think I am?" Gwen asked out of curiousity.

"Buttercup."

"Does that make you Westley, the farm boy?"

"As you wish."

Gwen smiled & kissed Kevin's cheek. She then made herself more comfortable by placing her head on his chest. Kevin could swear that his tempter had gone up. He felt like he was burning. Either from Gwen's kiss or from her using him as a pillow. He wasn't sure but he managed to calm himself down & continued to watch the movie.

Six minutes into the movie & Prince Humperdinck was introduced. Kevin didn't like the character at all.

"There's Darkstar. Hold up why's Buttercup marrying him? I thought she loved Westley."

"She believes that Westley is dead. Besides she doesn't love him. She said that she would never love again. Prince Humperdinck can pick any maiden to be his bride. Now be quiet & watch the movie." Gwen said turning her eyes to the colour of a dark bright pink.

"Ok sorry but I am going say which characters are like people we know."

"What will it take to make you quiet so I can watch the movie?"

"Well you could always kiss me."

"As _you_ wish."

Gwen placed her hands on Kevin's cheeks pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her lips locked on to his lips; both teens closed their eyes. They came apart a moment later. Kevin didn't want it to end but he knew better than to press his luck.

"Now be quiet & watch movie." Gwen warned him.

It took less than a minute for Kevin to come up with his next bunch of people when henchmen appeared on the screen.

"There's Argit, Pierce & Manny." Kevin said with chuckle thinking of Manny as the giant. He soon became quiet again when Gwen glared at him with daggers.

"Sorry."

The two continued to watch the movie until it came to part where Inigo told of his father's death. Kevin's face went pale. Gwen noticed this & became concerned.

"Kevin?"

"I think that I may be more like this guy than Pierce is…"

"We can stop the movie if you want."

"No. I'm ok. Who's the guy in black?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

"_You can die too for all I care."_

"_AS… YOU… WISH."_

"_Oh my sweet Westley what have I done?"_

"So the guy in black was the farm boy?"

"Yes Kevin."

"Why didn't he just tell her then? It was pretty stupid of her to throw herself down that hill."

"Kevin she thought he was dead. If he told her that he was Westley, she would assume that he is mocking her."

"This movie is so confusing."

* * *

"_Boo. Boo. Boo."_

"_Why do you do this?"_

"_Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up."_

"_But they would have killed Westley if I hadn't done it."_

"_Your true love lives. And you marry another. True love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, The Queen of Refuse. So bow down to her if you want, bow to her. Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo. Boo. Rubbish. Filth. Slime. Muck. Boo. Boo. Boo."_

"Wow. There's Verdona."

"How did you manage to put my grandmother in there & she would not say such horrible things about me."

"She probably would if you married someone other than me. She likes me remember."

"No she said that you were like grandpa. Besides even if I did marry someone else…"

"Which is never going to happen cause I'll be there to stop it from happening."

"_If_ I do get married to someone else it'll be my choice but since my farm boy won't allow it I guess just have to settle for him."

"Damn straight you'll have to. If any other guy so much as tries to ask you out, I'll scare them off."

* * *

"_Tyrone, you know how much I love watching you work, but I've got my country's 500__th__ anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder and Guilder to frame for it; I'm swamped."_

"Wait so the prince trying to kill Buttercup? I really don't like that guy. He's too much like Darkstar."

"Gee Kevin that's real comforting. Now be quiet."

* * *

"_Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
_

"_Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
_

"_Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"  
_

"_Stop saying that!"_

"_HELLO! MY NAME IS INIGO MONTOYA! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"_

"_Offer me money."_

_  
__**"**__Yes! "_

_  
__**"**__Power, too, promise me that."_

_  
__**"**__All that I have and more. Please..."_

_**"**__Offer me anything I ask for."_

_**"**__Anything you want..."  
_

"_I want my father back, you son of a bitch!"_

Kevin felt the tears running down his cheeks as he watched Inigo kill his father's murderer. For so long Kevin's mother told Kevin that his father had died on a plumber's mission but never actually told him how he had died. Gwen noticed that Kevin was crying & paused the movie.

"Kevin?"

"I think that I'm like five percent of that guy. I may not know what killed my dad but I want revenge if ever find out what did kill him. Although I think the other ninety-five percent of me is more like…"

"Westley?"

"Yeah" Kevin said sniffling. Gwen passed him a box of tissues. Kevin took one tissue & blew his nose. He then chucked the scrunched tissue into the bin in the corner.

"It's almost over."

Gwen hit the play button & the moved continued.

"_Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."_

"Is that it?"

"Well the last few minutes is just the grandfather & grandson talking but other than that…"

"_As you wish."_

Both teens went back to looking at the screen watching the movie go into the credits. They then turned back to look at each other.

"So did you like the movie?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Good."

Gwen leaned towards Kevin & placed another kiss on his lips. When they parted she placed her forehead on his & looked into his deep onyx eyes. He was looking into her green emerald eyes. They would be together forever; they knew that if Darkstar or Charmcaster tried to seduce them again it never work. Their love for each other was as strong as Westley & Buttercup's love. Gwen looked away to check the time. She looked back Kevin & smiled.

"Your curfew was five minutes ago."

"I'd better be going then. Your dad will kick me out otherwise."

"I'll walk you out to your car."

Both teens got up & headed towards the front door. As they passed the lounge room Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"Goodnight Mr & Mrs. Tennyson."

"Goodnight Kevin." Lily Tennyson replied sweetly

"Night Kevin." Frank Tennyson said without looking from his newspaper.

Kevin walked to the front door; Gwen was already holding it open for him & closed it after him.

Gwen walked him to his car but before he got in he turned to face Gwen.

"I had fun tonight."

"Wow can I get a recording of you saying that again?"

"Ha ha very funny."

He placed a kiss on her forehead & smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight my Princess Bride."

"Wait I haven't kissed you goodnight."

Gwen stood on her tip toes to kiss Kevin on the cheek.

"Goodnight my farm boy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gwen turned & began to head towards her house. Before she reached the front door she spun on her heel as Kevin called out to her.

"As you wish."

Gwen smiled & blew him another kiss. She opened the door & entered her house. Kevin got into his car & drove off to his own home. Long before he reached his house he kept thinking about the line Inigo had said to his father's murderer. Kevin's thoughts started to become irrational. He knew some where out in the universe was his father's killer & he knew what he wanted to say to that murder.

"_My name is Kevin Ethan Levin. You killed my father. Prepare to die."_

* * *

**_Okay I think that this is the most cheesy/corny story I have ever written. I have one more one-shot to write which is going to be Gwen's present to Kevin but it's nothing icky (if you get my meaning). Anyway stay tuned; read or read & review ~ doesn't bother me what you do_**

**_Super-Midget-Ninja 1990_**


	2. Happy Birthday Kevin

**_Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I had trouble thinking about how I wanted it to go. Anyway enjoy!!_**

**_At the end of this one-shot is the preview to my next/first fan fic for Manlen & other stuff as well._**

**_Also I want to shout out a big thank you to Solora Goldsun. Thank you for all your help!! I hope you enjoy the Gwevin one-shot & Manlen preview!!_**

**_I do not own Ben 10 & this one-shot takes between the end of AF & before AS/UA_**

* * *

It was the night before _his_ birthday. A week ago Ben had defeated Vilgax for good & the universe was peaceful. However Gwendolyn Tennyson could rest easy. Kevin E Levin's birthday was tomorrow & she had not got him anything. What could she get him? She didn't have a clue about cars, nor did she like the music he listened to, she could stand it for his sake but not her own. Instead she used her Anodite powers to scour the universe searching for something the boy could only dream of doing. After hours of searching she found what she was looking for, the spirit of Devin Levin.

He seemed at peace with universe; one with the universe. He sensed her presence, opened his eyes & smiled at the young Anodite.

"Are you Devin Levin?"

"I use to be but now I'm the ghost of him. Who are you?"

"My name's Gwendolyn Tennyson. I'm Max Tennyson's granddaughter."

"Max did mention something about having two twin grandkids. What can do for you Miss Tennyson?"

"Would I be able contact you here tomorrow night?"

"Sure I guess. I mean I just float around here but why tomorrow?"

"It's your son's birthday tomorrow."

"Kevin… He forgot to tell you it was his birthday tomorrow didn't he?

"No he told me when we were battling Vilgax. You will meet him tomorrow."

"Well that'll be just fine Miss Tennyson."

"I will contact you tomorrow night Mr Levin."

Gwen shut off the contact with the spirit & awoke sitting on her bed in her room. Her head ached from the long use of her powers. Luckily she was already dressed in her pajamas; she slipped into her bed knowing she had found the perfect present for Kevin.

* * *

The day arrived. Kevin awoke up to the smell of bacon, eggs & sausages cooking. He got of his bed & walked into the small kitchen where his mum was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Honey."

Kevin's mother took all of the food out of the frying pan; onto a plate & placed it front of Kevin; who was sitting down at the table. She also placed an envelope near a mug of coffee.

"Happy birthday baby boy"

She placed kiss on his cheek & took the seat next to him.

"Thanks Mum but you do know I'm seventeen right?"

"I know but you're always going to be my baby."

Kevin ripped open the envelope & pulled out a birthday card which had two tickets inside of it.

"You got me two tickets to The Radiators concert tomorrow night! You're the greatest mum but why'd you get me two tickets?"

"I thought you could take your girlfriend Gwen."

"Gwen doesn't really like them Mum. Maybe I should take you instead. Didn't you say they were Dad's favourite band?"

"They were dear. I still think you should take Gwen. Now eat up your breakfast. I'm sure you've made plans with your friends"

"Actually they're at school. I won't be seeing them till three pm."

"Then what are you going to do all day?"

"I was going to work on my car at the garage."

"I swear Kevin you're going to end up living there."

Kevin finished off the last off his breakfast & put the plate into the sink.

"It's where I feel calm & at peace until Ben comes around hyped up on smoothies."

Kevin's mum shook her head with a smile.

"Have a great day honey."

Kevin returned to his room to get dressed. He stepped a few minutes later in his white undershirt with a pale blue shirt over the top with "Kev" sewed on the left side of the blue shirt, his usual dark jeans & steel cap boots.

He left the house & got into his prized car which was still damaged from when Albedo attacked him. He drove away from the house & in matter of minutes he was at the garage. He drove into the garage & parked his car. He stepped out his car, collected all the tools he needed & began to work on his car.

* * *

The day went by too quickly for Kevin. He knew it was three o'clock in the afternoon when heard familiar footsteps enter the garage. Kevin slid out from underneath his car to see the bright shining face of Ben. Kevin guessed Ben already had two smoothies from when he left school.

"Hey Kevin! Happy Birthday!" Ben said with a huge slapped across his face.

"Uhh thanks…" Kevin wasn't sure whether he should be concerned being near a hyped up Ben or whether Ben would destroy his ride again.

"Here I got you this." Ben tossed Kevin a small card.

"You got me a Burger Shack gift voucher?"

"Yeah! Whenever we go there after missions you can get smoothies & food."

Kevin noticed Ben's left eye twitch ever so slightly. Kevin simply smirked.

"You mean to tell me you got me a food voucher so I could spend it on _you_ when _you_ go on one of _your_ crazy smoothie spending sprees didn't you?"

Ben face went blank.

"My left eye twitched didn't it?"

"Yep"

"And here I was thinking you had a brain."

Kevin looked up from the voucher & looked at Ben.

"You can think now Tennyson?"

"Ha ha Kevin. You're hilarious. Hey have you heard from Gwen today?"

"No… Did something happen?"

"No I was just wondering. Anyway I got to head off so I can get to Julie's so she can help me start all this homework."

"Sucks to be you."

"It's my final year dude & it's Gwen final year too!"

"Yeah but Gwen will go to college."

As both boys exited the garage, Ben raced over to his bicycle & hopped on. He placed his helmet on.

"Who would thought that six years ago when we were enemies that today we'd be best friends. Well more like brothers actually."

Kevin froze. No one had ever called him a best friend before. He never had any friends back in New York but when he teamed with Ben & Gwen they were the closest thing he had to friends.

"I'm… your… best… friend?"

"Well sure Kev. You're always there for me & Gwen. Only you're dating Gwen now so you're her boyfriend & I'm going to stop rambling now."

Ben kicked up the little stand so he was holding his bike. He began to peddle away from Kevin.

"See ya later Kev!"

Kevin watched until Ben disappeared. He thoughts were rushing threw his mind. He was Ben's best friend. After everything Kevin had done to Ben, Ben chose him to be his best friend. Kevin turned & walked back into the garage.

"Maybe I'll start working on that car for you now Tennyson."

* * *

It was six o'clock when Kevin finished work on his car. It looked picture perfect again. Kevin put away the car tools, hoped in his car & drove back to his home.

When arrived to the house something didn't feel right. He hadn't heard from Gwen all day. Could she be trouble? Maybe Darkstar & Charmcaster kidnapped her or something. He decided that after dinner he would go looking for her.

"_If someone has kidnapped her they are going to learn two very important lessons. One do not kidnap my girl & two do not kidnap her on my birthday!"_ he thought as he opened the door to the house. He surprised from he saw inside. Gwen was sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea talking with his mum.

"Gwen?"

"Hey Kev."

Gwen ran up to Kevin & hugged him. She pulled away from him & looked up at him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Do you want to go to the Radiators concert tomorrow night?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun."

Kevin's mum collected Gwen's tea cup & headed towards the kitchen. Before she went she turned to the two teens.

"Let me know when you're hungry. We can order take-out."

She left the room leaving Gwen & Kevin alone.

"Come on I'll show you to my room."

Kevin took Gwen's hand & led her down the hall into his room. Gwen was surprised when she saw Kevin's room. It was so clean.

"Uhh I guess my mum got in my room today & cleaned it up."

Kevin chuckled nervously. He didn't know he had taken Gwen to his room. Gwen walked to Kevin's bed & sat in her meditating position. Kevin also walked over with caution.

"So uhh what do you want to do?"

"Well you can sit down & I'll give you your present." Gwen closed her eyes & went back to concentrating.

Kevin took a couple of steps back. His face was drained of all colour & looked like he was going into shock.

"Gwen I… don't think we're ready to… do… _that_ yet."

Gwen opened her eyes & looked at Kevin. He obliviously got the wrong point of the conversation.

"Kevin that's not your present. Now sit on your bed so I can give you your present."

Kevin walked over to his bed & sat down on it. He made himself comfortable & waited for Gwen.

Gwen knew it was time. She opened her eyes & stared straight into Kevin's deep intoxicating eyes.

"You know how we have a connection?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to use that so I can give you your present."

Gwen took Kevin's hand & whispered gently to him, "Happy birthday Kevin."

Kevin felt Gwen's powers over take his mind once again however this time it was different. It was like his spirit was being detached from his body. He squeezed Gwen's hand to make sure that she was still with him. It felt like his spirit was soaring. He noticed that he was now in some part of space. He gazed into the endless black universe. He suddenly stopped at a certain space. He looked around but didn't see anything. He was still holding Gwen's hand so he felt relieved but wasn't sure what was going to happen. Suddenly a small space in front of him began to change. A moment later floating in front of him was his father.

"Dad…"

"Hello Kevin"

Kevin let go of Gwen's hand & went to his father. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at his father. He was in his plumber's uniform. Kevin hugged his father. The hug seemed like forever until Kevin pulled away.

"How is this possible? I have so much to tell you. This is Gwen…"

Kevin looked back over to Gwen who was in her Anodite form.

"Gwen what happened? Why are you…"

"It's alright Kevin. It looks like I'm Anodite but I'm still in my human form. I'm using a lot my powers so don't worry about me. Go talk with your father & I'll let you know when it time to go."

"Thanks Gwen."

Kevin turned back to his father.

"I dunno where to begin."

"Well son start from the beginning."

For the next hour Kevin talked to his father, telling him everything that happened. Devin's face stayed neutral the whole tome. Kevin finished up by telling his dad how Ben, Gwen, Max & himself saved the entire universe by killing Vilgax well at least Ben had done a majority of the saving & destroying Vilgax. Devin expression changed to proud.

"Son I've never been so proud of you. You were lost when you were eleven but maybe that's my fault."

"No Dad it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Even so I should have left you a diary so you could learn about your powers. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you & your mother when you needed me the most."

"Dad… we're in better situation now."

"It sounds like Gwen really turned your life around."

"She did."

Kevin looked back over to Gwen. Had her hands against her forehead. It looked like she had a pretty bad headache. Kevin knew that it was time to go.

"Dad there's still so much I learn from you about my powers…"

"Don't worry son. You're coming into your powers just fine. Before you go tell your mum that I love her & I'm always watching over you two."

"I will."

Kevin & Devin floated over to Gwen. Gwen looked when she saw them in front of her.

"I'm ready to go now Gwen."

"Alright Kevin."

Kevin floated next to Gwen & held her hand.

"Thank you so much for this Miss Tennyson."

"Your welcome."

"Goodbye son."

"Bye dad"

Devin quickly disappeared & Kevin awoke in room with Gwen. Moment later Gwen woke & smiled at Kevin.

"How was your present?" Gwen asked weakly.

"Gwen… you are amazing. Thank you so much."

"Well you only gave me a week to find you a present."

"Are you going to be okay? I've gotta go tell my mum something."

"I'll be fine Kev. I'll have my strength back in no time."

Kevin got off his bed & raced for the door. Before he turned the handle he ran back to Gwen & kissed her on the lips. When they parted he had his usual devilish grin plastered onto his face.

"You're an awesome girlfriend."

Gwen smiled back to him.

"Didn't you have something to tell you mum?"

"Yeah. Come on we can order some food too."

Kevin took Gwen's hand & led her out of his room. Both of them wondered how much fun they were going to have tomorrow night.

* * *

**_Different ending to what I had planned but that's ok. Just a little note about this one-shot:_**

**_1. The Radiators are an Australian rock band who have been playing for over 30 years. I did not know this when I was working on the fic. I typed in The Radiators into Google & it came up with their website so I went along with it._**

**_Alright here is the preview to "When we first met" - a Manlen fan fic!! I own Lucus but not Pierce, Helen, Manny or Gorvan - they are owned by Man of Action._**

* * *

_"I can't believe you brought him back here" Pierce yelled angrily into the empty room._

_"What else was I meant to do? He doesn't have anywhere else to go Pierce" Helen retaliated to her older brother._

_"Well you didn't have to bring him here!"_

_Helen shook her head & sighed. Sometimes Pierce could be so stubborn._

_"I don't believe you. I make a friend & you treat it like it's a disease."_

_"No but do you remember Lucas?"_

_Helen rolled back in hurt & shock. How could she forget? She looked at her brother straight in the eye._

_"I make one mistake & you hold against me. What would Mum & Dad think?"_

_Pierce took a couple of steps back with a hurt expression on his face. He hated it when their parents were brought into conversations. He re-gathered the little strength he had. He had to be strong for himself & for Helen._

_"I'm sorry Helen. I just don't want you to get hurt again. You don't know anything about this guy. Do you know who his father is or what his father has done to us?"_

_"His father is Govan Armstrong… the plumber who murdered our parents. That doesn't mean Manny is anything like his father."_

_Helen rolled towards the door & placed what used to be her hand on the handle._

_"Helen… don't go."_

_"Why Pierce?"_

_"Because I'm the only family you have just like you're the only family I have."_

_Helen sighed. She knew he was right. They had no parents, no money, they had nothing but each other. Helen gripped the door handle._

_"I can't be around someone who doesn't trust my judgment." _

_"It's not you I don't trust… it's him." _

* * *

**_Govan is from the Ben 10 Alien Force game - the first one for those of you who are not sure who he is._**

**_Ok this is something I've been dying to tell you guys. Every year in Australia we have Supanova: a big pop culture event happen in the four central states - Brisbane, Melbourne, Sydney & Perth. This year at Brisbane they brought out Yuri Lowenthal - the voice of Ben Tennyson & I met him!! I so excited when I found out he was coming out here!! He's a lovely person!! I thought I would share that with you lovely people. Anyway read or read & review. It's totally up to you!!_**

**_Super-Midgen Ninja1990_**


	3. When we first met Manlen shot

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**Yes I know it's been ages since I've updated anything but I promise that I'll try to get things up to date soon (The Indian Princess for example)**_

_**Anyway this my first Manlen (Manny x Helen) fic so please enjoy & feel free to flame me (honestly I will totally understand if you flame me :))**_

_**I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters except for Lucas. If I did own the show there'd be a whole lot more Gwevin in it! :P**_

* * *

"I can't believe you brought him back here" Pierce yelled angrily into the empty room.

"What else was I meant to do? He doesn't have anywhere else to go Pierce" Helen retaliated to her older brother.

"Well you didn't have to bring him here!"

Helen shook her head & sighed. Sometimes Pierce could be so stubborn.

"I don't believe you. I make a friend & you treat it like it's a disease."

"No I don't but do you remember Lucas?"

Helen rolled back in hurt & shock. How could she forget? She looked at her brother straight in the eye.

"I make one mistake & you hold against me. What would Mum & Dad think?"

Pierce took a couple of steps back with a hurt expression on his face. He hated it when their parents were brought into conversations. He re-gathered the little strength he had. He had to be strong for himself & for Helen.

"I'm sorry Helen. I just don't want you to get hurt again. You don't know anything about _this guy_. Do you know who his father is or what his father has done to _us_?"

"His father is Govan Armstrong… the plumber who murdered our parents... our foster parents. That doesn't mean _this guy_ is anything like his father."

Helen rolled towards the door & placed what used to be her hand on the handle.

"Helen… don't go."

"Why Pierce?"

"Because I'm the only family you have just like you're the only family I have."

Helen sighed. She knew he was right. They had no parents, no money, they had nothing but each other. Helen gripped the door handle.

"I can't be around someone who doesn't trust my judgment."

"It's not you I don't trust… it's him."

"That's what you always say Pierce."

Helen opened the door & sped out into the faintly lighted dark hallway. Before the door had closed Pierce whispered into the empty room.

"I'm only doing what Dad would've done."

Helen continued to run through the hallway until she came upon a figure waiting beside the entrance door to the building. The figure had a hooded jumper on with hood up & covering their face. They also wore dark tracksuit pants & old worn out sneakers.

"Let me guess. There's no welcome wagon for me to join your little gang right?" the figure asked Helen.

"No sorry."

"Should've figured."

The hooded figure pulled back the hood to reveal a young male Tetramand. He looked no older then thirteen years old.

"Well there's no point me staying here. I'm going hit the road."

"Wait…" Helen cried.

The Tetramand turned around to face Helen. He wasn't sure whether the Kineceleran was going ask him to stay or integrate him.

"Can I go with you?"

"What? Look your brother doesn't like me and I'm pretty sure that if I took you with me that's not going to get me on your team any quicker."

"No it's not that. I just need to get away from him. I've been cooped up in here for so long that well I just like to escape sometimes."

"You really want to come with me?"

"Yes."

"Alright but if your brother…"

"He's not my brother. He's my foster brother."

"Oh sorry…"

"Come on let's get out of here."

"There's a little restaurant about a block & a half away from here. Joe's finest it's called."

"I'll see you there."

Helen rolled to the entrance door, opened it & sped off into the young night leaving the young Tetramand bewildered and confused.

"But I didn't get your name."

* * *

Half an hour later the Tetramand arrived at _Joe's Finest_ restaurant. He couldn't see the Kineceleran anywhere.

"Took you long enough to get here." A voice whispered behind.

The Tetramand turned around with his fist clenched, ready to punch whoever was behind him but to his surprise it was the Kineceleran.

"Dude it's me."

"Sorry I've had some other people do that and it hasn't turned well for them. Come on let's go in."

"What! No I am not going in there."

"Why?"

"Umm hello. I look like a freak… a monster."

"No you don't! You're beautiful."

"What?"

"I mean uhh… This restaurant is 100% alien friendly. Besides my friend owns the restaurant."

"Oh. Now that's been cleared let's eat some grub. I am starving."

The young pair walked to the entrance of the restaurant & entered.

It wasn't big or fancy restaurant but it looked similar to an old diner that may have been the hip joint in the 50's. A man walked over to greet them.

"Evening folks. How can I… Oh Manny your back. Come on in. I have your booth all set up. I wasn't sure when you'd be back and you have a girlfriend! Wait till I tell Margie!"

"No! Don't tell Margie anything Rick. Look I'm just having dinner with this girl & then I'll be out of your hair."

"Manny… You don't have to leave. This is your home."

"Can you just bring me the regular please?"

"Burger & fries for you as well miss?"

"Sure but can I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure. I'll bring it out with your meal."

Rick walked Manny & Helen to the booth. Once they both settled he went to the kitchen to get their food.

"So Manny huh?"

"Yeah."

"Short for Mansfield?"

"Yeah."

"Manny…"

"What's wrong with it? Sorry. I was named after my father's father. I hate my father."

"That's an awkward way to start a convosation but I know who your father is."

"How do you know?"

"He killed my parents. Well my foster parents. They were plumbers but when one was away on a mission the other stayed behind to look after Pierce & me. Then they had to go on a mission together but they never came back. Magister Tennyson tried to move us to another set of plumber's but Pierce said he could look after himself as well as me… so a year and a half later we've been living in that base. It's where our foster parents used to get their missions."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Helen. My name is Helen Wheels."

"Helen is a pretty name."

"I beg your pardon."

Manny choked up a false cough. _"Why am I flirting with this girl? Sure she's an alien but that isn't it. There's something about this girl…"_

"Hello? Manny?"

"What?"

"Umm your food is getting cold."

Manny looked down to see a plate with burger & fries served to side in front of him, _"When did that get here?"_ Manny thought to himself. He picked up the burger & began to devour the burger. In less than 10 minutes he & Helen had finished their burgers & fries. The two teen aliens sat in the booth for a while not knowing what to talk about. Finally Manny plucked up whatever courage he had to ask Helen the one question was dreading to hear the answer for.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Helen looked up and stared into his four eyes. For moment everything else around them ceased to exist. Helen was the first break their stare then looked down again but with hurt & sadness in her eyes.

"There was a guy once but… it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"He tried to take my power & kill me."

Manny sat in utter silence as that hit him. Someone had tried to steal her power and then just kill her. Who could do such a thing?

"Where does this guy live? I'm going to bash him up good." Manny said with anger in his voice.

Helen looked up at Manny and then smiled cheekily.

"You know it's quite noble that you'd want to go beat this guy up for me."

"Well I just don't like guys taking advantage of a young girl's power."

"Nice cover but how bout I explain to you what happened before you go & bash him up?"

"Fine." Manny growled folding two of his arms across his chest. "I guess I should know the reason. Then again I'm pretty sure I could take this guy down with three hands tied behind my back."

"Well that'd be impressive if he didn't try to take your powers."

Manny looked at Helen again only this time he was concerned.

"A few years back… back when I was human… Pierce & I went to a preppy school. I got through on a scholarship for athletics. Pierce got in because of his academics. I was the fastest runner in the state."

"Cause of your powers?"

"Back then I didn't know I was an alien. I just thought that I was gifted. That's what my parents went along with. Being the only female athletic student in the school lots of the kids didn't get along with me. They thought I was weird or something. I didn't mind… I… left them alone. Then one day one of the senior boys, Lucas came up to me and started talking to me. He was impressed that I was athletic but also smart. He invited me to dinner. Every girl the school was jealous but that wasn't the worst to come. That night my parents called Pierce & I to the living room. I got there first but when I saw Pierce he was different. He had a big white streak going through the middle of his black hair & he had quills sticking out his face and his arms. I didn't know how to react."

Helen paused for a moment to let Manny take all this in & then she continued her story.

"Our foster parents explained that Pierce & I are aliens but from two different races. Our birth parents weren't able to raise so they sent us to the Plumbers in the hope that we would be brought up in a respectable family home. It wasn't long after that I changed. My skin turned blue. I had a horrible migraine but at the same time it felt like something was growing over my head & out of my tail bone as well. My feet were curled up, my hands were in fists. It was so horrible that I ended up blacking out. The next morning I looked like this."

"So how does Lucas & his power-taking abilities fit into your story?"

"Lucas comes from a family of aliens that has the ability to absorb any alien's powers whenever he touches them."

"What's Lucas' last name?"

"Morningstar."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**I wasn't sure how to end but I thought if Lucas has tie in to Michael somehow it would like "Oh snap"**_

_**Anyway what did you think? Should there be a part 2? If you think there should be a part 2 leave it in your review (no pressure) or PM me.**_

_**Read or Read & Review. Totally up to you**_

_**One quick note before I go & leave you to your read/reviewing last year I got to meet Yuri Lowenthal (Ben) at Supanova (I meantioned this in one of my other fics...)  
**_

_**This year I got to meet Greg Cipes! That's right the lovely voice of Beast Boy from Teen Titans/Caleb from W.I.T.C.H./Kevin Levin from Ben 10 AF/UA was at Supanova.**_

_**If you guys meet him he is the most lovely guy in the world. My knees turned into jelly after meeting him (I kid you not). He signed a Gwevin page from a Ben 10 Alien Force comic I have asking him to put write something like "Kevin" would & he signed my Ben 10 AF bag to! I also met Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy from the HP movies) but I should let you get on (sorry I don't mean to show off I just like sharing stuff like this with you lovely people :)) May do reviews of Ben 10 UA in next fic...**_

_**Super-Midget-Ninja1990**_


End file.
